Chronicle: the hunt begins
by TheDrumming
Summary: more of the changed are appearing, with powers manifesting in different people all over the world the humans begin an anti-change regime, can the changed survive without causing a war, or will the world begin to fall.
1. changing

everyone knew about the magical kids. the two boys that had flown over the city, totally smashing things up and, eventually, one dispatching of the other. everyone knew of the knew potential humanity had, that deep within ourselves something lurked, some would use it for evil, yet others would use it for the greatest of good. Those boys had been the first to evolve, to grow stronger than they had ever believed possible, but, they would not be the last, and the potential is limitless.

- April 2020-

i shrugged my shoulders and my coat dropped onto my bed, the brown leather crumpling and folding in the most exquisite way. my eyes had been opened. i stared at the wall, breathing deeply, what i had seen had astounded and scared me beyond my wildest dreams. the words of teachers and students rang in my ears.

"he's different"

"he has the powers"

" he's one of THEM"

and they were right, i was a freak, i was different, i was one of them. eight years ago was when it started, three boys developed power that had never been seen before by a means that no-one understood, one day they were ordinary and the next they could move things with their mind and fly and block bullets. and now i could too. They were the last reported case and then there was me. But that wasnt the weirdest part. when i closed my eyes i could feel something, a presence, maybe more than one. Hazy, as if it was there but not there, like i was listening to a radio signal on the wrong frequency and just picking it up. Sometimes i got a few words, a feeling, but that was all. I sighed, a large woosh of air and grabbed onto my bed, steadying myself and began to remember the past day.

My eyes slowly creeped open, assaulted by a bright blinding light. I groaned. School, same shit different day. lessons followed by that breif period of being alone in the playground, casually sitting on a bench that no-one else would touch with a ten foot pole. what could i say, i liked being alone, it suited me. i swung my legs over the bed and slipped my feet into a pair of black slippers. i stood and plodded out of my room and into the bathroom. i stretched out, cracking my arms and legs in several places and sighed. the day had just begun and i allready felt tired, not tired as in i wanted to go to sleep, but tired of life.

my head lolled on the table, the teacher droned on and on, i was bored, i had a feeling the whole class was. she was telling us about the two boys that had been on the news eight years previously. we all knew pretty much everything there was to know about them though. still, teachers have to teach what their told too.

"and we all have the abilities locked inside of us" the teacher concluded.

that started murmors all over the class, the news that any and every one of us had the abilities that those guys possesed was just mind blowing.

"how miss?" a kid from the front row asked.

"no body knows sue, from what we understand it takes a certain type of person to be able to unlock the powers of the inner sanctum off our minds, but who knows what that person would be like." she answered.

my heart started to pound, blood rushed to my ears, i was different, i knew that much, i was a recluse prefering the company of myself than others. Maybe i was that sort of person, and hey, if it was concentration that was needed no-one else would notice if i was trying. i rested my pencil in my desk and casually leaned back in my chair, attempting to make it look like i was doing nothing out of the ordinary. i stared at the pencil, willing it to move, putting every shred of effort in just trying to make it move in the slightest bit. but nothing. my brain started to ache and the pounding in my head started to subside, that little bit of hope i had of being something more dissapated. then the pencil shot as fast as a bullet down the centre of the classroom, narrowly avoiding heads and people, and buried itself into the wall of the classroom. the pencil had dug itself into the stone wall of the room. everyone turned and stared at me. more murmers started around the class room, some looked fearfull, even the teacher at the front of the room had a worried look on her face.

"he's different"

"he has the powers"

" he's one of THEM"

I ran from the room straight home with a trickle of blood seeping from my nose and tears dripping from my nose.

I groaned, the day hadnt exactly gone to plan, I was an outsider now, a freak, the powers were like second nature, i didnt know how they worked only that i could make things move with the gentilest push with my mind. i couldnt fly around and other stuff like that just yet, but part of me didnt want to, i was a freak enough allready, i didnt need more to add to my freakish repetoire. I splayed my fingers, pointing my hands at the television controller across the room. as expected, it rose from the air and shot toward my hand. i had to admit, as weird as the abilities were, it was also pretty sweet. i thumbed the on switch of the TV and punched in the number for the national news station.

"a shocking development has occured, a new case of the powes that were reported in three teenage boys eight years ago has arisen. a boy by the name of matthew harris has developed the powers also. with the danger that people with this immense power have to society a bounty has been put on the boys head. if you see a boy that matches this profile please dial the number below so he can be apprehended and taken into custody" the news presenter said as a blurred image of my face appeared on screen. i stared into my own blue eyes and an image of x-men with the mutants being hunted by the humans flashed into my head. i closed my eyes, and there was that voice, closer than before louder, the static clearing up. maybe it was others, maybe i could find them. but for now. i just had to survive.

-x-

please leave a review, i have an idea of where i want this to head but i would love some feedback. FIRST CHRONICLE FANFIC ON THE SITE


	2. running

I could hear footsteps trudging up the stairs, sense their worried voices, but they weren't really worried, they would pretend, probably in fear so I wouldn't hurt them. A gentle rap at the door, just four simple knocks.

"Matty, can we come in" My mother asked.

"Yeah, come on matt, let us in" said my step dad. A though came into my mind, maybe I could kill him, finally take away his oppression, but I dismissed it quickly, I didn't want to end up like the kid who got took down when all this started, didn't want to end up like Andrew. So I gently pulled at the door with my mind, willing the locks to undo and they did, I felt like the girl from the book Matilda, able to do things at will.

"Is it true matt?" my mother asked, sadness in her eyes, whilst my step dad stood at the door, leaning on the frame, a smug look on his face. It sparked a deep rage inside me.

"Matty?" she asked again, sitting herself on the foot of my bed. I broke eye contact with the man at the door and looked at my mum. In answer to her question I flicked my hand up and caused a can of Pepsi max to lift off of the table and float into my hands. A look of horror and fear spread over my mothers face. Anger and happiness coated my step dads, a smug look crossing his lips.

"Oh my poor boy" she gasped and backed away from me.

"Always knew he was a freak" laughed my step dad. Then I lost it. My eyes narrowed and I looked at him. Power flooded through my veins and I felt in a way that I had never done before. I splayed my fingers and pointed them at him. I flicked my hand back toward me and the obnoxious man that had made my life a misery shot toward me. Just before he collided into me I opened my palm. Shock was spread over his face, a mix of horror and fear. Tears flowing freely down his face, his lips forming an "o" of surprise.

"Matty, please stop" my mother sobbed, I took a look at her and the power diminished from my body, I let my step dad drop to the ground, he landed with a large thump and then I crumpled to my bed, a small trickle of blood flowing from my nose.

"Leave mum, just leave." I managed to choke out, waving my hand at the unconscious body at the floor, gently sliding it out of my door and into the hallway. I heard my mum pad away, stoop at my first victim's side. I shut the door and composed myself. The news reports were correct; people like me were too dangerous to be able to walk free, amongst the normal people. I was a freak of nature, an evolutionary mishap that could have never been foreseen. I waved my hand over the brown jacket that was on my bed and allowed it to rise into the air and I shrugged into it. I knew a place where, just for a while, I could be alone, somewhere to practice flying. After I could fly I could be free, protect myself and the ones I care about.

I concentrated, gently rocked back and forth on the muddy ground, my knees and elbows stained brown with dirt after multiple failed attempts, I had managed to get a few feet off of the ground every time but I couldn't hold it for more than a couple of seconds. I took in a deep breath and concentrated on the ground below me, focused on each individual air particle the actual gravity holding me to the earth. I imagined myself breaking the bonds and soaring high. I slowly began to rise, the ground just disappearing from under my feet. I rose higher and higher into the air, until I reached a point that if I fell I knew I would die. I smiled smugly and opened my eyes, taking in everything around me, slowly rotating myself. The tops of trees, the sparkling river and It was beautiful. I leaned forward slightly and began to drift in that direction, this caused me to grin even wider. Even through everything that had happened in the past day, it was still very cool. I started to move faster, dipping below the tree line and zipping between trees, skimming over the surface of the stream. It was so natural, like I had been doing it for years. And then he was there.

Not really in front of me, more of a niggling in my head, like something I had forgotten, I closed my eyes and concentrated on him, it was that hazy radio station voice, closer and clearer than ever. It was whispering.

"find me, find me"

I knew it was important, it felt like it was pulling me towards it. I let go and let instinct take over, let the powers drive the body and not the body drive the powers. They caused me to fly faster than I had dreamed possible, I shot up past the cloud level and just let the power take over, I closed my eyes and in my head thought outward to the voice.

"im coming"


End file.
